Paxton Fettel/Quotes
A list of Notable Quotes from Paxton Fettel. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon *"What's the first thing you remember?" * "The dead man's name was Charles Habegger. I remember him. But are the memories mine? Or hers? It makes no difference. He deserved to die. They all deserve to die." *"Where is Alma? Some secrets get buried deeper than others, but I know where to dig. Hush now, Mr. Moody. The time for talk is done." *"Stay out of my way!" *"You've seen her, haven't you? She is the Original. I was made from her, and I was born from her. We are separated, but we are one. She is a prisoner, floating in darkness, like the unborn in the womb. Soon, I will find her, and I will set her free." *"They tried to bury their sins, but instead planted the seeds of their doom. A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the earth, bodies in the street, cities turned to dust. Retaliation." *"Is this who you're looking for? Hmmm, she smells nice. She told me so many things." *"You still don't know, do you? What you are. Why you're here. What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? You have no history. You and I were born from the same mother. You must have sensed it. She cannot see in your mind, but perhaps you can see into hers. A life of waking from one nightmare, only to find herself deep in another. I will set her free." F.E.A.R. Extraction Point *"I know it doesn't make sense. Not much does anymore. You killed me; I didn't like that." *"Here we are, brother. I seem to be a little worse for the wear. And you, you are prey. I'll leave the two of you alone." *"This is not what she wants." *"I'm not going to do anything to you, Ms. Kwon. But, I can't speak for my mother. I've tasted the good lieutenant's visions, and they were most revealing." *"Why run? You cannot escape something you've been part of since before you were born." *"Soon, you will have a choice to make. You are near the time when you will have to stop running." *"You should know better by now." F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate *"She had been dead for three years when she first came for me. She destroyed them with the raw edge of her pain." *"They robbed her of her childhood, stole her children, and took her life. My mother does not like thieves." *"They should have left us alone here together." *"I felt her reach out and walk through their minds." *"She found me, here, hiding from her if you can imagine such a thing. They were trying to protect me. Foolish of them, really. She was my mother." *"Did I tell you about my brother? You remind me of him. I didn't like him either. I never met my brother, until the day he killed me. We are a... complicated family. Wouldn't you agree?" *"This is not your affair. Leave." F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn *"The war has begun, just as I dreamed it would. Just as I foresaw. Dreams are all I have now. Dreams of death, of fire and blood. Of her. The time has come to awaken! To be... reborn. You are the key." *"Do you see? You are different from the others. They're meaningless now, they are ghosts. You must set me free." *"SET ME FREE!" *"Get up, they will find you here" *"You are close now, I will show you the way. You must feel it all around you. The promise of things to come." *"They do not understand. They are blind to whom they serve." *"Our host is gathering, our mighty army." *"Do not fear what is to come." *"The time has come. I can sense you." *"Come to me, stand before me. Let me look upon you. I've dreamed of this moment, my brother. Ahhh yes, I am reborn." F.E.A.R. 3'' *"We were brothers, prototype commanders in the emerging field of psychic warfare. I was the favorite. I gave them what they wanted, I gave them blood. They say the synchronicity with my mother made me homicidal. He is the first prototype, his enhanced reflexes made him an unstoppable killer. When my brother found me, he put a bullet in my head. But our psychic link never broke, like a curse, bound by blood." *"Kill them, brother." *"You still don't remember, do you? How he locked us away. Treated us like rats, like monsters." *"He tried to keep us from mother, but he failed." *"Get up, They're coming." *"Follow that chopper, that is the only way to get us out of here." *"He kept everything from us." *"He never told us we were brothers. With every work, every test, every... gift, He was raising us to be killer." *"So tell me What does it feel to killed your own brother ? Can't say I endoing very much, You didn't even bother to question your order did you ? You just did it you were told. You know what I think. I think you found guilty. That is what get you on the run." *"Make no mistake brother, we are being haunted" *"Well, It ever there was mouth of madness, we're staring into it" *"The blast must have fred their brains. However, there's is something about their behavior I admire - their taste for violence.... These are not the scrawls of madmen. They are meant a message, I think. Come, Brother. I am beginning to think tremendous is happening." *"Again and Again, he torture us, looking to his perfect prototype..., his psychic commander. He drove me screaming to the fracture of my mind, But I simple growing stronger... closer... to mother." *"Armacham isn't fooling anyone. They have no intentations of leaving any survivors. Can't afford any witnesses..., play time brother." *"Forget this girl, saving her won't free you of your ghosts. She insignificant compared to what it is going around on around us. Why we've really returned to this godforsaken place. *"When I was Ten, mother reach out of me. We joined minds. She was learning thow to escape her containment. Six Days later our friend Armacham killed her by cutting off her life support system." *"These people... These Survivor... have also been touched by her." *"This clean up is more then just a public relations nightmare.... It's about to attempting to control something terrifyingly powerful." *"I thought she'd be happy to see us." *"See family. As I have been telling you all along, Brother." *"A Ghost in a flesh. As if she knows ANYTHING...." *"I could feel mother's anger.... She hated him, what he had done to our family, her Time was coming, she will have her revenge, Her time to woke up to erase the memories of it tortures." *"Just like old times, Brother, Crammed together with no privacy. wanting to rip each other head off. Mother is called us to her side to witness the moment, to share in the power, and YOU want to STOP her!" *"We have more then one option here, you know? We have to think about things... as a family. This is our moment, Brother. This is where we must stand together. If you stand against me. well.... It's ugly business. killing a sibling, but you know all about THAT, don't you? Can you do it again? *"This is not going to be smooth ride." *"Together, we would be have being like gods. But he make sure we were always be enemies. Feel with distrusted with fear. *"Allow me. This will kill him." *"This man is a shell, brother, empty all he desires is to be forget. All The Testing..., the surgeries... They weren't able to create any new prototypes with Mother so... they used artificial means. He's like us, brother... or manufactured to be like us." *"Mother Choose him...It is true brother... conception." *"Say hello to mother... Hahahahahahaha.......(manical laugh)" *"She try to call us both, brother, but only I can could heard her sharing her pain. She could not reach you, but still you hated him. Just as Mother and I did. All he did brother, is to give us life. It was mother, who give us purpose." *"We call him the creep! Remember ? I wanted to kill him ! Stick a knife into his heart! All those tests - making me feel like a monster. He was the monster ! There it is. You're not afraid the creep. are you ? Follow me, unless you want stay here alone. Come on ! Hurry up ! He in there waiting for us you know." *"Our Mother was never the enemy, She was just a conduit for his evil." *"Harlen Wade may have been blood . But he was never a part of the family." *"The past is no longer in our way, It happening. Let's go to her. This is something we must see." *"I suggest consider all option. Brother." *"We can become unstoppable ! We've but to consume the body ! Join me..." *"What are you doing ? Has family never meant anything to you ! Are you going to continue to follow that woman or stay true to your own blood ?" *"I have been waiting for this moment, Brother, you killed me once before, I promise you, It won't be so easy the second time." *"Her Rage, Her Pain, Her Suffering, I feel them all like they were my own. They were my own..... He ripe us from HER. REDUCE HER FAMILY TO ASHES. She show me, what must be done. He deserve to die, THEY ALL DESERVED TO DIE and I will continue will you ?" Killed by Pointman *Nooooooooooooo!!, It never had to be like this Brother. We could have be like gods...." Possessing Pointman *"It never had to like this Brother." *"I come to consume a body, one with a power to make me unstoppable." *"Don't worry, I had planned on fathering it all along. And just like Brother. I can be shaped to serve me." *"But you, You've got something I need." Video of Paxton Feteel Quotes Category:F.E.A.R. quotes Category:F.E.A.R. 2 quotes Category:Extraction Point quotes Category:Perseus Mandate quotes Category:Quotes Category:F.E.A.R. 3 quotes